First Dates
by IantoJonesLover
Summary: What happens when Ianto and Jack have their first date? What happens if Ianto makes Jack tell him about the year that never was? Rated M for some pure Jantoness - One Shot.


Authors note: I do not own Torchwood or the characters but the story is my own. Please R & R.

As Ianto waited in the tourist information centre above the Hub waiting on Captain Jack Harkness, he found himself wondering what would happen that night. This was the night of their big date, their first proper date since they began whatever it was that they had. He found himself imagining the type of thing that Jack would consider a date. He knew the captain had suggested dinner and a movie but that all seemed a bit normal for the man Ianto had come to know and care about. As he became lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear the panel slide open revealing the passage way down to the hub. It wasn't until Jack covered his eyes with his hands causing the young Welshman to jump half a mile in the air. Jack laughed as he placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder to calm him down.

"Relax Ianto, I don't want you over excited quite yet," he laughed as Ianto turned away and Jack knew what had caused it, "Come on Ianto look at me, I'm sorry."

Ianto took in a calming breath as he turned back to face the captain. It was amazing how even now, after everything that they had been through Jack could still cause him to blush like a teenage girl caught staring at some lad in the back of history. Jack pulled the young Welshman to him and caught his lips in a kiss that Ianto could feel all the way down to his toes. As Jack pulled away, Ianto's fingers caught the front of Jack's shirt and pulled him back. Ianto claimed the captain's lips as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Jack pulled away once more and licked his lips. He grinned as he held Ianto's chin in his hand and smiled. His Ianto, his young Welshman, he had had the year that never was to realise just how important that man was to him. He could still hear Ianto's screams as the Master tortured him as a way to torture Jack. He could still see the words that the maniac had cut into Ianto's chest, could still feel the guilt that it was happening because of him. He could still see Ianto crying in his mind when he closed his eyes, could still see Ianto breaking the more the master cut into his flesh and he could still remember the blank stare when the master had killed Ianto in front of him. He could still feel the grief and he pulled Ianto to him suddenly which surprised the younger man.

"Are you alright sir?" he asked quietly, concern in his eyes as he studied Jack's face, "Jack?"

Jack nodded his head, "Enough of the sir Mr Jones I'm not your boss tonight I'm just Jack and you're just Ianto and we're going to have a nice night," he said with another classic Jack grin, "Do we have a deal?"

Ianto smiled and nodded his head, "We have a deal Jack," he answered quickly, "Shall we head to wherever we're going?"

Taking Ianto's hand in his own, Jack led him outside into the night air of Cardiff. Ianto pulled his coat tighter around him with his free hand to protect himself against the cold. Jack smiled as he looked towards Ianto before putting their joined hands into Jack's pocket. Jack led Ianto down the road towards a small restaurant and Ianto smiled softly. So Jack had made reservations for them at an actual restaurant well that was surprising.

"Welcome to my favourite restaurant Ianto, I've been coming here for nearly fifty years it's survived that long," he spoke hoping Ianto would like it, "You're the first person I have brought here so know that this means you're special to me Yan."

Ianto smiled as he thought of what that meant. He wanted to know what had happened when the captain had been gone, wanted to know what had caused the captain to cling to Ianto as if he was going to lose him. He wanted Jack to be able to confide in him but he saw the pain his lover's eyes when he even brought up the time Jack had spent away from the team. He felt Jack's hand at the small of his back guiding him towards the entrance of the restaurant and he smiled turning towards Jack.

"It's amazing Jack," he answered finally finding his voice, "It's really nice."

"Ah Captain Jack," a waiter announced, "How is life? Who is this? Is he a special someone?"

Jack laughed and nodded his head, "This is Ianto Jones, Antonio," he answered putting his arm around the younger man, "I reserved a table for us."

"Ah yes Captain Jack," he answered quietly, "And a pleasure to meet you Mr Jones you are the first one he has brought here in all my time here."

Ianto raised an eye brow and smiled, "It's nice to meet you Antonio," he replied with a smile feeling Jack's arm around him before hearing Jack, "Shall we Ianto?"

Ianto nodded his head as he followed Jack to the table led by Antonio. The waiter took their coats, Ianto slightly worried about Jack's coat but Jack reassured him that Antonio would take good care of it. Ianto relaxed and began to enjoy their date. They ordered, they ate and they had fun.

They ended their date in Ianto's apartment, in Ianto's bed just being with one another. When they lay entangled with one another, the captain's arms around the younger man, Ianto's back against Jack's chest. Ianto could feel the heat coming from Jack and he felt relaxed, wanted and above all else he felt loved. He felt Jack's lips against his shoulders, Ianto's finger tips brushing softly against his lover's strong arms. He felt protected there within Jack's arms more protected than the triple lock on his front door, more protected than the 9mm Calibre gun that was in his bed side cabinet. As he felt his captain's lips against his skin once more he decided to once more ask Jack what had happened.

"Jack tell me what happened when you were away," he spoke quietly, his tone hushed, "Let me in please just talk to me..."

He allowed his words to trail off as he felt Jack stiffen behind him before he pulled away. He felt the captain withdraw his arms from around him and turn away from him. He took in a deep breath knowing he had reached the captain and had possibly hurt him. He placed his own arms around Jack, trying to comfort him, to show him that he was there for him the way Jack had done so many times for him. He placed a kiss on his captain's shoulder as he tried to get Jack to let him in. He felt his lover relax in his arms before Jack turned around to face him. Ianto watched as his captain closed those beautiful blue eyes that Ianto swore could see directly through him before feeling Jack's hand on his chest. He watched Jack's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Was he trying to avoid the situation or trying to find the right words? Ianto didn't know, all he could do was to wait for Jack.

"I was away a lot longer than you think Ianto, a lot longer, I saw things that never happened..." the captain began, genuine emotion in his voice, "The doctor made it so that none of it happened but I remember, I remember as he carved into your chest, made you bleed and scream in pain because of what you are to me Ianto...I watched him ki...ll you."

As Ianto listened to Jack's words, the young Welshman's eyes widened with shock. He reached out a shaking hand touching Jack's face as the captain prepared to continue with the story. Jack could feel the lump in his chest, the same lump he always felt when he thought of the year that never was.

"The master tortured and killed you in front of me to try and break me Ianto," he whispered, this fragility that Jack was showing foreign to Ianto, "I couldn't protect you, couldn't save you and you died without knowing just how special you are to me and I can't let that happen again, Ianto you mean everything to me and I know I flirt with other people and I make comments to and about Gwen, but Ianto all I want is you, the year that never was, the time I spent away from you – it showed me just how much I needed you."

Ianto had never seen Jack this way, not even in their more intimate moments. As Jack finished speaking Ianto couldn't stop himself. He pulled the captain to him, their lips meeting as Ianto initiated another kiss full of passion and desire. Ianto wanted to show Jack that he meant just as much to him. He felt one of Jack's hands on his hip bone and the other against the side of his face as the kiss deepened until both men were gasping for air and for one another. They spent the night lying in each other's arms, both men feeling as if they belonged, feeling as if they were needed.

"What would I do without you Ianto Jones," Jack whispered into the darkness.

"Crash and burn Sir," Ianto said, teasingly, amusement in his voice, "Goodnight sir."

"Jack not sir and goodnight Ianto," Jack replied his eyes closing, "Sweet dreams."

Ianto smiled, "Goodnight Jack," and when he knew the captain as asleep he added, "I love you Jack, I think I always have."

With that both men gave into sleep and dreamt of what tomorrow may bring.


End file.
